09 June 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-06-09 ; Comments *Start of show missing from this recording. *John reveals that Unity Station caused him extra work by trying to rig the votes for their records in the 1986 Festive Fifty: after playing one of their tracks, he feels they are almost forgiven. (The strategy did not work, incidentally.) *JP plays a track by the Smiths, and ironically adds a comment, "lest we forget". The following month would see Marr leave the group, leading to a split (announced on the 29 July 1987 show). Sessions *Noseflutes, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1987-05-05. No known commercial release. *Frankfurter, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1987-04-16. Released 2008 (The Stupids: The Complete BBC Peel Sessions) (Boss Tuneage). Tracklisting *(title unknown-Peel's comment mentions 'lead vocals by Gunther Nezzer', which does not seem to match the reggae style) *Noseflutes: 'Thug Thug Thug' (Peel Session) *Fat Boys: 'Wipeout (LP-Crushin')' (Urban) *''(JP: 'There's a story which I've been telling for about six, seven or eight years now, about the only time that I ever met Joe Strummer. There was a reception in London for one of those groups of kind of South London soul boys, who were going to take over the entire world, but then disappeared without trace after their record companies lost interest in them. And I was sitting there, talking to one or two Radio One producers, and he came over, sat down and started talking to us as well. We talked about old records, and this and that, life, as one does, and one of his mates came over. This was in the days when they were wearing silly Mexican hats. One of his mates came over and said, "Come on Joe, time we were going", and he said something like, I thought, "Can't you see I'm working?". Now, that upset me quite a bit as you might imagine, because it seemed to be a very rude thing to say. So yesterday, I was walking, no last week it was, I was walking back to the BBC, and he came across the street! Joe Strummer came up and said, "That story you've been telling about me...", and I thought, hello, this is the severe battering that I'm going to get here. And he said, "...it's simply not true", and he told me what he'd actually said, or explained the circumstances to me. Being a coward, I was prepared to accept Joe's explanation of what had taken place, so, by way of compensation after all these years...')'' *Clash: 'London's Burning (LP-The Clash)' (CBS) *Maceo And The Macks: 'Cross The Track (We Better Go Back) (7 inch)' (Urban) *Frankfurter: 'Hot Babes' (Peel Session) *Section 25: 'Bad News Week (12 inch)' (Factory) *Big Gun: 'Heard About Love (7 inch)' (Hi-Fibre) *Noseflutes: 'Rotting Honeymoon' (Peel Session) *SS-20: 'Arnold Layne (Compilation LP-Beyond Of The Wildwood - A Tribute To Syd Barrett' (Imaginary) *Phuture: 'Phuture Jacks (12 inch-B side of Acid Tracks)' (Trax) *Billy Bragg: 'A New England (LP-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Kool G Rap & D.J. Polo: 'Riker's Island (12 inch)' (Cold Chillin') *(JP has had an entry for the competition to win Strange Fruit cassettes, started the previous night (08 June 1987), despite the fact that it doesn't finish until the following night. The entrant, William ('no relation'), predicts: first record on Monday night, something by the Fall; last record, Clare Grogan single; Tuesday, first, an import from America; last, something Andy (Kershaw) wishes he'd got a copy of; and finally, Wednesday, first, something you can't pronounce; and last, something at the wrong speed. Despite the fact that William seems to be fully aware of JP's scheduling, John merely replies, 'Very funny, William, I must say. He's another one who's agonising over exams, so I suppose he can be excused that.') *Frankfurter: 'Gimme Donuts' (Peel Session) *Pop Will Eat Itself: 'Love Missile F1-11 (Designer Grebo! Megamix)' (Chapter 22) *(tape flip) *Jammies & Bobby Digital: 'Taller Than King King (12 inch-B side of Eek A Mouse track)' (Greensleeves) *Noseflutes: 'Spitball On My Kisser' (Peel Session) *T-Coy: 'Cariño (12 inch)' (Deconstruction) *Eugene Chadbourne: 'We Tried To Make A Record, But We Couldn't Get It Together (LP-Vermin Of The Blues)' (Fundamental) *Flares: 'Hold Me, Thrill Me, Chill Me (Compilation LP-The Fifties: R&B Vocal Groups)' (Ace) *Eton Crop: 'Paraffin Brain (12 inch-A Bundle Of Bucks (For A Dead Dog Is A Bargain))' (Ediesta) *Frankfurter: 'We're Gonna Eat John Peel' (Peel Session) *Unity Station: 'Our Man In Washington' (Restless) *Davy D: 'Have You Seen Davy (7 inch)' (Def Jam) *Noseflutes: 'Body Hair Up In The Air' (Peel Session) *Miracle Legion: 'Paradise (LP-Surprise Surprise Surprise)' (Rough Trade US) (a wrong speed moment. Moreover, John thinks the track is called 'Nothing Less Than Paradise'.) *Shirati Jazz: 'Rosie Mpenzi (LP-Benga Beat)' (World Circuit) *Smiths: 'Still Ill (LP-The Smiths)' (Rough Trade) *Frankfurter: 'Inbred Zombies' (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: 'Beauty Lies In the Eye (LP-Sister)' (Blast First) *(the news transmogrifies into part of 'The Island Records Story' and more news) File ;Name *2. John Peel Show 09-06-87 ;Length *02:03:37 ;Other *48 kbps mp3 file *128 kbps file available. All requests for re-uploading to Peel Mailing List ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Competitions